


Memories

by blueberrykurt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrykurt/pseuds/blueberrykurt
Summary: Connor's memories get reset, will he remember what the two of you were?





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated. More fics on my tumblr: http://alexs-ummers.tumblr.com/

Connor was gone for an entire week. Hank didn’t say much about what happened. Connor was shot, he shut down. That was the extent of it, you didn’t blame Hank for not saying much else. It was traumatizing enough to even think about it. You assumed that he’d be sent back, memories intact, the same Connor. That didn’t end up being the case.

* * *

“Lieutenant Anderson, is it?” Connor questions, eyeing the placard on the desk. His hands are clasped behind his back as he stands in front of Hank. Hank looks up, startled by the sight of Connor. He keeps his composure, confused by the question. He opens his mouth to speak before he’s interrupted by the android. “They reset my memories, if you’re wondering. They simply debriefed me on my partner and deviants.”

Hank is taken aback. He stutters out a response, “All of it? It’s all gone?” It’s a dumb question, but he’s not sure if the information is processing correctly. 

“Yes, but I assure you it won’t be a problem.” 

Hank doesn’t listen to the android, instead he gets up to find you. He can’t let you find Connor on your own. He’s rushing out of his chair, listening to Connor’s voice, asking where he’s going, that they have a case. Again, his only concern is his mission. 

Hank finds you walking out of the break room, his hands grabbing your arm. You’re startled by the worried expression on his face. “Hank-” You start, but your eyes are pulled away from the lieutenant by the familiar voice behind him. “Connor!” Your eyes light up from the sight of him. You push yourself out of Hank’s grip, making your way to your boyfriend. It has been too long. 

You hope that’s what it is, it’s just been too long because there’s no expression on his face when you call his name. No emotion. An empty feeling resides in your stomach. You stop yourself in front of him, you don’t move to touch him. Your voice is quiet when you speak again. You’ve already seemed to pick up on his new demeanor, something is missing. “Connor?” 

Connor looks behind you at Hank because it’s the only thing he’s sure of, at the moment before looking back down at you. He has a confused expression on his face. He’s sure he’s seen you, somewhere. He can’t place it. “Do I know you?” 

The words hang in the air for awhile, no one speaks. There’s a tug on your heart. You don’t want to speak, but the words make their way out, anyway. “You don’t- you don’t know who I am?” 

He hears the sadness behind your words. He wants to tell you he does, to wipe the expression off your face, but he’s never met you before. “No, I’m sorry.” He feels the urge to say more, but there’s no reason to. He moves to walk around you, but feels you grip his arm. 

“Wait-” Your touch triggers something. Connor hears nothing else you say as a static takes over his vision, an image of your hands intertwined with each other takes over his sight, instead. He sees you smiling, it’s directed at him. He doesn’t understand the expression, doesn’t understand the look in your eyes. It fades away too soon, he tries to grasp it. He wants to analyze it, understand it. It’s gone, the memory fades. His vision returns, he’s staring into your tear filled eyes. “Connor?” 

He ignores your words, turning to Hank. He feels your grip fall from his arm. “Lieutenant, we have a case.” He’s not sure why he’s avoiding your gaze. 

Hank isn’t sure what to say. He just turns to you, telling you something about how he’ll fix this, to take a day off. You don’t register any of that. You’re staring at Connor’s face, void of any emotion. He doesn’t recognize you. 

“You really don’t know me?” You ask, hoping for some glimpse of the Connor you knew, hoping that something would click for him. Nothing does.

“I don’t, I’m sorry.” He apologizes again, but he’s not sure what for. He doesn’t enjoy the look on your face, it makes him uneasy that he knows he is the cause of it. 

“Come on.” Hank pushes Connor away from your figure, wanting to leave you alone because he’s not sure what else he can do right now. “I’ll- I’ll see you later, Y/N, alright?” He throws you an apologetic look, leading the android away from you. 

Your feet don’t move an inch from the spot you are standing. The look on his face replays in your head, the blank expression. Everything seems… wasted. All the memories together, gone. It’s all you were left clinging to, the fact that you still had them. You didn’t know what to do, they were gone from him for good, or so you assumed. 

* * *

Connor felt like you were someone important from before his memories were wiped… He wasn’t sure and he turned to Hank, the only person he had some sort of connection to, still. “The detective… Did I know them?” He questions, sifting through all the information provided for him, but there was nothing personal in his memory. His processors worked a little harder, trying to grasp for something. He only had that small glimpse of you through the static when you touched him.

Hank grunts in response, not in the mood for explaining this all. He was sure this Connor wouldn’t quite understand the meaning of what the two of you were. Hank is still trying to figure out how he feels, if Connor will ever be the same, if he’ll become deviant like he once was. He wants to fix this, for you, for Connor, for himself, but he’s not sure if that’s possible. 

Connor wants to question Hank more, but he can tell the man is already in an upset mood. He doesn’t want to pry anymore. Maybe he could just ask you when he sees you again, ask why you were so upset, and why he had that strange memory of you. Hands intertwined, smiling, a look in your eyes, he did not know.


End file.
